Foreordained Destiny
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: The Sailor Senshi protected the Earth and the Moon in ancient times but now a new threat is rising and it's time to fight again. Rated T for now Kurofai Seisub Fuukam Hotori Sorarashi


A long time ago, when the heirs of the Moon and Earth kingdoms fell in love, negative forces invaded and sought to destroy the rulers of the Silver Millennium.

"SOUND THE ALARM! NEGATIVE FORCES IN THE CASTLE!"

"They've got some nerve showing up here! Powers of the planet of Thunder, release! Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Jupiter you don't have to do this..."

"Please Your Highness, I'm in charge of protecting you, even here on the moon."

"Besides he won't be alone. Powers of the planet of Fire, release! Mars Planet Power!"

"We'll both go."

"No need to go Mars, they're here! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

The thunder dragon crashed through several enemies but one of them managed to lasso Jupiter.

"Jupiter! Hold on! Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Thanks Mars."

"Always got your back."

"Please, if it gets any sappier I'm going to hurl, Guardian saps!" The blast sent Mars and Jupiter backwards into the wall.

"Well pretty little princes, nowhere to run, and no one to save you."

"THINK AGAIN FASHION REJECT! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"Right behind you Mercury! DEAD SCREAM!"

"Mercury! Pluto! Be careful, they mean business!"

"As if Sailor Mercury would be outwitted by such a fashion disaster."

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Sailors Neptune and Uranus make the scene!"

The prince of the Moon and the prince of the Earth watched as the guardians got blasted around the palace.

"I feel helpless, we can't help them."

"Now that all of your guardians lay helpless on the ground, we can be rid of you two once and for all."

"Silence Wall!"

"Venus Meteor Shower!"

"OH NO, WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!"

"From Saturn's castle but that's beside the point, I will not allow you to harm the future rulers of the Silver Millennium. Love is far too beautiful to be destroyed by evil and I'm putting an end to it right here and now." Eyes shut before opening again. "Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

"You're no match either love sap!" The blast sent Venus falling backwards into his fellow teammate.

"I'm sorry…they're too strong..."

"Hmm let me try then." A brief pause, "Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Even you are no match Saturn, and I hear you're the strongest, pathetic."

"Silence Wall!" That stopped the negative energy from harming Venus or Saturn.

"Well then, it looks like I have no choice." The glaive in his hand spun a few times.

"Don't...don't you dare..."

"Guardi—Prince Venus, I have to. If it means saving you, then I'm doing it."

"Please...no…"

"So what's all this then?"

"You pathetic people messed with the wrong castle this time, and now meet your end."

"You already tried, and failed."

"Oh that? That was a warm up shot."

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"No!" Eyes filled with tears as he ran forward to cling to his partner, but all that was left was the glaive and a ring.

"NO!" The tears spilled from his eyes and a fist hit the ground repeatedly.

The moon and earth princes were at a loss. The kingdom was saved but seeing Venus like this sort of defeated the whole purpose.

"Venus?"

Mercury put her hand on her sibling's back as he kept punching the ground.

"Guardian Venus-san?"

"Prince of the Moon...please...forgive me…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better."

"Venus answer me a question...is Saturn the only one that can make you happy?"

A moment's hesitation as if he was unsure it was allowed. "Yes…"

Both princes exchanged looks before nodding.

"This is the Rainbow Crystal Venus. With its power we can send all of us; including Saturn, to a new life on Earth. However, none of us will remember anything about this time or this place. We will send our two advisors down to Earth to awaken us again if necessary."

There was a flash and everyone was sent to Earth.

~#~

"Soel…Larg…the time has come, you must reawaken the Guardian Senshi; including two new ones. The threat is greater than ever."


End file.
